In the conventional metal image forming technique by way of an etching method, a resist film is formed in the form of an image on a metal surface through a screen printing method or a photoresist method, and then an etching process is performed.
Through the screen printing method or the photoresist method, however, a highly accurate image cannot be formed unless a substrate is once stopped in the step of forming the resist film so that screen printing or exposure is effected onto the substrate through an original image. Accordingly, the manufacturing cannot be achieved efficiently, which results in an increase in manufacturing cost.
The present invention provides a method for forming a metal image which avoids the above problems.